sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Κύμα
Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Κύμα Electromagnetic Wave thumb|300px| [[Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Κύμα κύκλωμα RCL ]] thumb|300px| [[Κυματοσωματιδιακός Δυισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Εξισώσεις Maxwell Κλασσική Ηλεκτροφυσική Κλασσική Ηλεκτροδυναμική Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο Ηλεκτρικό Ρεύμα Ηλεκτρικό Φορτόρρευμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Εκπομπή Πομπός Δέκτης Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Κύμα ]] - Ένα είδος κύματος. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός". Εισαγωγή Με τον όρο ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα αναφερόμαστε στη χρονική μεταβολή ενός Ηλεκτρικού ή ενός Μαγνητικού Πεδίου. Εξ αιτίας της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής επαγωγής, η μεταβολή ως προς τον χρόνο του ενός πεδίου (Ηλεκτρικού ή Μαγνητικού), επάγει την δημιουργία του άλλου πεδίο στο Χώρο. Έτσι η μεταβολή δεν είναι αμιγώς ηλεκτρική ή μαγνητική και κατά συνέπεια προκύπτει η έννοια του ηλεκτρομαγνητικού κύματος. Η διαταραχή διαδίδεται στο χώρο με πεπερασμένη ταχύτητα και έχει τις ίδιες ιδιότητες της μεταφοράς ενέργειας και ορμής που καθορίζουν και το ελαστικό κύμα. Το Φως όπως και άλλες μορφές της Ηλεκτρομαγνητικής Ακτινοβολίας διαδίδονται στο Χώρο υπό μορφή (συνδυασμένων) κυμάτων. Ένα τέτοιο (συνδυασμένο) κύμα δημιουργείται όταν ένα ηλεκτρόνιο κάποιου ατόμου χάνει μέρος της ενέργειάς του και μεταπίπτει σε χαμηλότερη τροχιά (ή Ενεργειακή Στάθμη) κοντά στον πυρήνα. Αυτό έχει ως συνέπεια να δημιουργηθεί μια ταλάντωση που διαδίδεται πλέον στο χώρο με τη μορφή ενός ταυτόχρονα Ηλεκτρικού και Μαγνητικού πεδίου. Οι εντάσεις των δύο αυτών Πεδίων είναι, αφ' ενός μεν, κάθετες μεταξύ τους, αφ' ετέρου και κάθετες με τη διεύθυνση διάδοσης του παραγομένου ηλεκτρομαγνητικού κύματος. Όταν το ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα προσκρούσει σε κάποιο άτομο τα δύο συνδυαζόμενα πεδία μπορούν να προσφέρουν μεταφερόμενη ενέργεια σε ένα ηλεκτρόνιο των στοιβάδων του με αποτέλεσμα να το εξαναγκάσουν να μεταπηδήσει σε ανώτερη ενεργειακή στάθμη. *Συνεπώς το ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα μεταφέρει ενέργεια στο Χώρο. Μαθηματική Περιγραφή Από το νόμο του Gauss για το ηλεκτρικό και μαγνητικό πεδίο, τον νόμο της επαγωγής του Faraday και το νόμο του Ampere, συμπληρωμένο με έναν ακόμη όρο από τον Maxwell, που αφορά την μεταβολή της ροής της ηλεκτρικής μετατόπισης μέσα από την επιφάνεια που περικλύει μια κλειστή γραμμή, προκύπτουν οι τέσσερις εξισώσεις του Maxwell. : \nabla \cdot \vec D = \rho : \nabla\times\vec E = -{\partial \vec B\over \partial t} : \nabla \cdot \vec B = 0 : \nabla\times\vec H=\vec J +{\partial \vec D\over \partial t} :όπου \vec D η Ηλεκτρική Μετατόπιση, : \vec H η Μαγνητική Διέγερση (ή ένταση του βοηθητικού μαγνητικού πεδίου) και :ρ'' η Φορτιακή Πυκνότητα (ή πυκνότητα ηλεκτρικού φορτίου. Σε περιοχές του χώρου όπου δεν υπάρχουν φορτία ή ρεύματα, οι εξισώσεις του Maxwell γράφονται ως εξής: : \nabla \cdot \vec E = 0 : \nabla\times\vec E = -{\partial \vec B\over \partial t} : \nabla \cdot \vec B = 0 : \nabla\times\vec B= \mu_0\epsilon_0{\partial \vec E\over \partial t} :όπου : \vec E είναι η Ηλεκτρική Ένταση του Ηλεκτρικού Πεδίου, : \vec H είναι η Μαγνητική Διέγερση (ή παλαιότερα, ένταση του Μαγνητικού Πεδίου, : \vec B είναι η Μαγνητική Ένταση (ή παλαιότερα, μαγνητική επαγωγή) : \epsilon_0 \, είναι η Ηλεκτρική Διαπερατότητα του κενού : \mu_0 \, είναι η Μαγνητική Διαπερατότητα του κενού. Από τις εξισώσεις αυτές, και με κατάλληλη μαθηματική επεξεργασία και αποσύζευξη του Ηλεκτρικού και Μαγνητικού Πεδίου, προκύπτουν οι σχέσεις: : \nabla^2\vec E = \epsilon_0\mu_0\frac{\partial^2 \vec E}{\partial t^2} : \nabla^2\vec B = \epsilon_0\mu_0\frac{\partial^2 \vec B}{\partial t^2} οι οποίες έχουν τη μορφή κυματικής εξίσωσης, και περιγράφουν κύματα που κινούνται με ταχύτητα : v = \frac{1}{\sqrt{\mu_0\epsilon_0}}= 3,00\cdot 10^8 τιμή που ισούται ακριβώς με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Οι βασικοί νόμοι του Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού προβλέπουν δηλαδή την ύπαρξη κυμάτων που κινούνται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Κατά συνέπεια, σύμφωνα με τον ίδιο τον MaxwellDavid J. Griffiths, ''Εισαγωγή στην ηλεκτροδυναμική ΙΙ, Πανεπιστημιακές εκδόσεις Κρήτης., είναι δύσκολο να αποφύγουμε το συμπέρασμα ότι το φως δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο παρά εγκάρσιοι κυματισμοί του ίδιου εκείνου μέσου που προκαλεί τα ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά φαινόμενα, να δεχθούμε δηλαδή την ερμηνεία του φωτός ως ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα. Στο εσωτερικό της ύλης, αλλά σε περιοχές όπου δεν υπάρχουν ελεύθερα φορτία ή ελεύθερα ρεύματα, με την υπόθεση δηλαδή πως το υλικό είναι μη αγώγιμο και ισότροπο, τα ηλεκτρόνια είναι δεσμευμένα από τα άτομα του υλικού και όλες οι διευθύνσεις είναι ισοδύναμες. Αυτό πραγματοποιείται στα απλά ισότροπα υλικά διηλεκτρικά όπως είναι η ύαλος. Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση ισχύουν οι σχέσεις: : \vec D = \epsilon \vec E : \vec H = \frac{1}{\mu}\vec B οι σχέσεις του Maxwell γίνονται : \nabla \cdot \vec E = 0 : \nabla\times\vec E = -{\partial \vec B\over \partial t} : \nabla \cdot \vec B = 0 : \nabla\times\vec B = \mu\epsilon{\partial \vec E\over \partial t} . Η μόνη διαφορά των τελευταίων σχέσεων με αυτών στο κενό, είναι ότι η ποσότητα \mu_0\epsilon_0 \, έχει αντικατασταθεί από το \mu\epsilon \, . Συνεπώς, σε ένα "γραμμικό και ομογενές" υλικό τα Ηλεκτρομαγνητικά Κύματα διαδίδονται με ταχύτητα: : u=\frac{1}{\sqrt{\mu\epsilon}} που είναι πάντοτε μικρότερη από αυτή του φωτός. Εξαγωγή Εξισώσεων Electromagnetic waves as a general phenomenon were predicted by the classical laws of electricity and magnetism, known as Maxwell's equations. Inspection of Maxwell's equations without sources (charges or currents) results in, along with the possibility of nothing happening, nontrivial solutions of changing electric and magnetic fields. Beginning with Maxwell's equations in free space: :: \nabla \cdot \mathbf{E} = 0 \qquad \qquad \qquad \ \ (1) :: \nabla \times \mathbf{E} = -\frac{\partial \mathbf{B}}{\partial t} \qquad \qquad \ (2) :: \nabla \cdot \mathbf{B} = 0 \qquad \qquad \qquad \ \ (3) :: \nabla \times \mathbf{B} = \mu_0 \epsilon_0 \frac{\partial \mathbf{E}}{\partial t} \qquad \quad \ (4) :where :: \nabla is a vector differential operator (see Del). One solution, :: \mathbf{E}=\mathbf{B}=\mathbf{0}, is trivial. For a more useful solution, we utilize vector identities, which work for any vector, as follows: :: \nabla \times \left( \nabla \times \mathbf{A} \right) = \nabla \left( \nabla \cdot \mathbf{A} \right) - \nabla^2 \mathbf{A} To see how we can use this, take the curl of equation (2): :: \nabla \times \left(\nabla \times \mathbf{E} \right) = \nabla \times \left(-\frac{\partial \mathbf{B}}{\partial t} \right) \qquad \qquad \qquad \quad \ \ \ (5) \, Evaluating the left hand side: :: \nabla \times \left(\nabla \times \mathbf{E} \right) = \nabla\left(\nabla \cdot \mathbf{E} \right) - \nabla^2 \mathbf{E} = - \nabla^2 \mathbf{E} \qquad \ \ (6) \, :where we simplified the above by using equation (1). Evaluate the right hand side: :: \nabla \times \left(-\frac{\partial \mathbf{B}}{\partial t} \right) = -\frac{\partial}{\partial t} \left( \nabla \times \mathbf{B} \right) = -\mu_0 \epsilon_0 \frac{\partial^2 \mathbf{E}}{\partial t^2} \quad \ \ \ \ (7) Equations (6) and (7) are equal, so this results in a vector-valued differential equation for the electric field, namely :: Applying a similar pattern results in similar differential equation for the magnetic field: :: These differential equations are equivalent to the wave equation: :: \nabla^2 f = \frac{1} Which, as it turns out, is the speed of light in vacuum. Maxwell's equations have unified the vacuum permittivity \epsilon_0 , the vacuum permeability \mu_0 , and the speed of light itself, ''c''0. Before this derivation it was not known that there was such a strong relationship between light and electricity and magnetism. But these are only two equations and we started with four, so there is still more information pertaining to these waves hidden within Maxwell's equations. Let's consider a generic vector wave for the electric field. : \mathbf{E} = \mathbf{E}_0 f\left( \hat{\mathbf{k}} \cdot \mathbf{x} - c_0 t \right) Here \mathbf{E}_0 is the constant amplitude, f is any second differentiable function, \hat{\mathbf{k}} is a unit vector in the direction of propagation, and {\mathbf{x}} is a position vector. We observe that f\left( \hat{\mathbf{k}} \cdot \mathbf{x} - c_0 t \right) is a generic solution to the wave equation. In other words : \nabla^2 f\left( \hat{\mathbf{k}} \cdot \mathbf{x} - c_0 t \right) = \frac{1} \cdot \mathbf{x} - c_0 t \right), for a generic wave traveling in the \hat{\mathbf{k}} direction. This form will satisfy the wave equation, but will it satisfy all of Maxwell's equations, and with what corresponding magnetic field? : \nabla \cdot \mathbf{E} = \hat{\mathbf{k}} \cdot \mathbf{E}_0 f'\left( \hat{\mathbf{k}} \cdot \mathbf{x} - c_0 t \right) = 0 : \mathbf{E} \cdot \hat{\mathbf{k}} = 0 The first of Maxwell's equations implies that electric field is orthogonal to the direction the wave propagates. : \nabla \times \mathbf{E} = \hat{\mathbf{k}} \times \mathbf{E}_0 f'\left( \hat{\mathbf{k}} \cdot \mathbf{x} - c_0 t \right) = -\frac{\partial \mathbf{B}}{\partial t} : \mathbf{B} = \frac{1}{c_0} \hat{\mathbf{k}} \times \mathbf{E} The second of Maxwell's equations yields the magnetic field. The remaining equations will be satisfied by this choice of \mathbf{E},\mathbf{B} . Not only are the electric and magnetic field waves traveling at the speed of light, but they have a special restricted orientation and proportional magnitudes, E_0 = c_0 B_0 , which can be seen immediately from the Poynting vector. The electric field, magnetic field, and direction of wave propagation are all orthogonal, and the wave propagates in the same direction as \mathbf{E} \times \mathbf{B} . From the viewpoint of an electromagnetic wave traveling forward, the electric field might be oscillating up and down, while the magnetic field oscillates right and left; but this picture can be rotated with the electric field oscillating right and left and the magnetic field oscillating down and up. This is a different solution that is traveling in the same direction. This arbitrariness in the orientation with respect to propagation direction is known as polarization. On a quantum level, it is described as photon polarization. The direction of the polarization is defined as the direction of the electric field. More general forms of the second order wave equations given above are available, allowing for both non-vacuum propagation media and sources. A great many competing derivations exist, all with varying levels of approximation and intended applications. One very general example is a form of the electric field equation, which was factorized into a pair of explicitly directional wave equations, and then efficiently reduced into a single uni-directional wave equation by means of a simple slow-evolution approximation. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *κύμα *Στάσιμο Κύμα *Μήκος Κύματος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *physics.auth.gr *[ ] *[ ] Category:Κύματα Category:Ηλεκτροφυσική